aidezmoi
by shimilie
Summary: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas .Alec 17 ans et Magnus 23 ans vivent dans deux monde différents .Le premier est un adolescent qui se retrouve seul à cause de son père et doit faire face à sa nouvelle vie et l'autre un chanteur et leaders d'un groupe populaire doit faire face à la trahison de deux membres de son groupe. Leur rencontre va tous changer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

La nuits venait de tomber depuis peu en ce mois de septembre, le froid été bien présent ,dans un studio délabré qui se situé dans un quartier peu fréquentable, un jeune homme regarde par sa fenêtre ,au premier abord il n'a rien de spécial mais sa peau d'albâtre fais ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux brun en désordre ,de ses yeux à la couleur magnifique on peut y lire de la tristesse face à sa vie ,il y a peu il avais un lit confortable une maison chaleureuse ,de quoi mangé à sa fin ,une vie de jeune diplôme ,une sœur et deux frères qu'il le rendais fier et des cours de danse ou il y passer la plus part de son temps libre mais voila qu'un soir tout avait dérapé .Il revenais de son cours de danse et avais eu une bonne nouvelle, il devais en parlé à ses parents mais il n'avais pas pensé que sa se finirai ainsi ,son père avais déjà tracer son avenir pour lui (reprendre l'affaire familiale et épouser la fille de la concurrence)et il s'y étais opposer,résultat il s'était retrouvé à la rue sans rien et l'obligation de mentir à tout le monde en leur racontant qu'il été partie étudié en France . Après deux jour où il avais passer des nuits blanche dans un motel miteux il avais commencé à chercher un emplois ,la librairie ou il avais postulé l 'avais rappeler pour travaillé trente heures par semaine pour remplacé le congé maternité de madame, il avais été heureux ,puis il avait trouvé un logement dans les quartiers pauvre de la ville certes se n'étais pas le luxe mais il avais un toit et les résidents de se petite immeuble été tous très gentil avec lui, sa voisine d'à coté maria été une femme de 40 ans qui le materné.Elle avais perdu les siens d'en un accident il y de cela 10 ans et avais atterrie ici car elle voulait se punir de leurs disparitions . En calculant les dépenses et les frais occasionné pour intégré plus tard l'école qu'il voulait il devais se trouvé un petit emploie de nuit pour pouvoir économisé et en cherchant dans les bar et pub il avais été engager pour servir dans un pub gai le vendredi et samedi soir. alors il avait commencé sa petite vie entre la librairie et le pub ,son patron monsieur Ragmal été très sympathique avec lui le complimentent sur sa ponctualité et son efficacité à aidé les clients et rangé la librairie ,bien sur il lui avais posais la question de savoir pourquoi il travaillé plus tôt que d'aller à l'école avec un talent et une culture pareil il pourrai sans problème avoir un bon diplôme et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il lui répondit que la vie peut prendre sans le vouloir un chemin toute autre que se qu'on espéré et qu'il n'avais pas a se plaindre, d'autre que lui vivait dans une profonde misère.

Au même instant dans le quartier de Brooklyn un homme de type asiatique les cheveux coiffé avec style tous comme sa tenu ou l'on pouvais apercevoir une bonne musculature , regarder le ciel étoilé un verre de whisky à la main ,il soupira de lassitude et colla son front contre la baie vitré qui été froide en fermant les yeux ,il se sentais nostalgique et épuisé par cette semaine passer ,il avais été pendant longtemps avec Camille une belle femme que fessais partie de son groupe d'amis et chanteur reconnu dans le monde ,mais cela été fini depuis 3 mois déjà ,certes il se doutait que sa ne serai jamais le grand amour entre eux il l'avais espéré mais à part le sexe, Camille se fichais de lui et l'avais tromper avec leur guitariste. Ragnor ,Catarina et Rafael l'avais prévenu ils ne l'avais jamais apprécier lui disant que tous se qu'elle voulais été l'argent et la gloire ,bien sur lui été amoureux d'elle est ne vis rien enfin il voulais bien voir se qu'il voulais et le terme l'amour rend aveugle prenait tous son sens . Après leur séparation le groupe n'étaient plus le même et il y a une semaine Camille et Stephan étais partie et maintenant il devais retrouvé un ou une chanteuses et un guitariste et le pire c'est qu'il devais réenregistré de nouvelle chansons pour le prochain concert qui aurai lieu dans cinq mois, il avais fait des audition désastreuse ,les journaliste en avais fait leur chou gras et prévoyaient la fin du groupe Démoniste ,cela avais toujours été sa passion depuis qu'il été entré au collège où il avais rencontré ses meilleur ami, sa seul famille et il refusé que sa s'arrête là bien sur il savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tous se finirai mais il n'avais que 23 ans et conté bien faire encore un bout de chemin , Maintenant il devais se montrait fort et faire tous son possible pour faire se concert , et sa dernière pensais avant que son téléphone sonne été qu'il aurais besoin de l'aide d'un ange .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 01

Enfin je venais de sortir de cette enfer .Il été deux heures du matin et je pouvais rentré chez moi ,les rues été à peine fréquenté par les SDF et les groupes d'amis éméché que je prenais grand soin de contourné,on été samedi soir et généralement il y avais des bagarres entre jeunes et je ne voulais pas y être mêlais

Je détestai ça mais il fallait bien que je travail pour survivre mais se bar où j'avais trouvé des heures le vendredi et samedi soir ne m'avais pas demander de papier et me payé en liquide le soir même ,je savais que se n'étais pas réglementaire mais vu mon age je n'avais rien dit mais par l'ange je flippe là bas, je me fessais tripoté par des hommes dégouttant, limite on me proposé de l'argent pour « quelques douceur » mais je suis pas une pute et cette homme qui me faisais constamment du rente dedans et qui ne me lâchais pas des yeux de la soirée j'en avais des frissons peu agréable rien quand me visionnant dans ma tête son visage et son regard « beurk « .

En passant devant une ruelle j'entendis un bruit de taule et un gémissement, je froncés les sourcilles et comme-ci une force invisible m'incitais à avancé pour voir ce que s'étaie ,je fit quelque pas et vu deux hommes maintenir un autre par le colle prêt à lui mettre un coup au visage et avant que je réfléchisse je m'adressai à eux :

 _Eh vous_

ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme

 _je vient d'appeler la police il ne vont plus tardé alors je vous conseille de le lâché_

un des hommes renifla ,regarda sa proie et le laissa glissé contre un mur en position assise

 _Oh mais regarde qui va là_

Les deux hommes se sourirent et se rapproche vers moi avec un regard menaçant et l'autre dit :

 _mais que va tu faire hein morveux_

 _je suis sur qu'il bluff_

 _Oh mais peut être que tu es jaloux_

 _aller on est charitable se soir alors on va te laisser une chance de te tiré et tu oubliera se que tu a vu_ .

Je l'ai regardé tour à tour et mon attention se posa sur leur victime qui avais la tête baissé et se tenais le coté droit, et je su que je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire tabasser .

Je relever mon regard vers ses deux délinquants et je prier pour que mes cours de défense avec Jace me serve ,

 _eh si je n'ai pas envie_ dis-je froidement

ils sursautèrent légèrement au ton que je venais d'employé et leur victime me dit de partir et de le laisser

 _toi la ferme on en a pas encore finit avec toi et toi_ il me pointa du doigt _tu va morflé_ .

Le chauve fondit sur moi mais fut arrêté par mon coup de pieds à l'abdomen ,il poussa un cri de douleur et resta à terre .

L'autre me toisa avec un regard plein de fureur

 _tu va me le payé_

Il sortir un couteau à cran de sa veste et s'approcha dangereusement puis comme si on me venais en aide une sirène de police se fie entendre ,L'homme blêmie ,me regarda et articula :

 _On te retrouvera et on te fera la peau ,_

Il aida son compère à se lever et parti en courant vers la sortie de la ruelle

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et passai ma main dans mes cheveux puis je me souvient de l'homme que je venais de sauvé.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui ,il n'avais plus bougé depuis toute à l'heure j'espère qu'il n'étais pas . mais il se mit à tousser et gémie sous la douleur je m'abaisser à sa hauteur

 _Eh sa va ?_

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite puis il émit un petit ricanement avant de me dire :

 _Je pète le feu sa se voie non !_

 _Ouais question idiot_

Je regardé autour de nous comme si une idée formidable aller me venir

 _Écoute ,je vais t'aider à te relever et t'emmener à l'hôpital_

 _Pas besoin_

 _Ah mais c'est vrai tu pète le feu pourquoi je m'embête avec toi je ferai mieux de te laissé et attendre aux informations si monsieur est pas mort dans cette ruelle._

Il m'agace ,j'étais fatigué de ma soirée et lui résisté à mon aide si j'avais sus je serais passer tous droit sans m'arrêter je secouer la tête bien sur que non Alec tu ne peut pas laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin et résultat sa te retombe dessus j'arrêtai de divaguer quand il releva la tête pour me toisé ,du sang coulé de son nez ,sa lèvre inférieur été fendu et je suis sur qu'il aurais un bleu à sa pommette droite demain sinon il été un belle homme sa peau avais l'air douce, ses lèvres m'attirai comme son regard sombre surligné de crayon noir et ses paupières brillé par les paillettes que les parsemés.

Il été à coupé le souffle je me secoué mentalement, se n'étais pas le moment pour perde mes moyens.

 _\- Je ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital._

 _\- Ah peut être que tu a quelqu'un à appeler ?_

Il ferma ses sublimes yeux et soupira

Il est cassé murmura t-il inclinant la tête près de lui ,je regarder parterre et vu se qui avais il y a pas longtemps été un téléphone, il se remis a toussé et grimaçait

 _Bon écoute j'habite pas très loin ,il est tard et resté ici toute la nuit n'est pas une bonne idée et en plus il fais froid alors tu va venir avec moi ._

Il allais répliqué mais je le devancé :

 _est se n'est pas négociable ,alors monsieur tête de mule soit tu vient de ton plein grès soit je t'assommes et crois moi une bosse de plus sa ne se verra même pas vue l'état de ton visage_

il rigola légèrement,je soupiré exaspéré et l'aidai à se relevé ,une fois sur ses deux jambes un faible gémissement sortir de sa bouche alors que je le soutenais en accrochant mon bras à sa taille et je m'en excusé de suite,

le trajet jusqu'à mon petit chez moi se fit dans le calme de la nuit ,je pouvais sentir un corps musclé sous ma main ,une odeur de bois de santal et de vanille chatouillé mes narines et m'enivrai je me repris bien vite quand on fut arrivé devant la porte de mon immeuble et heureusement car je le senti s'alourdir de plus en plus contre moi j'allais monté les quelques marches quand il me parla

 _Tu sais si tu voulais profité de moi tu n'avais qu'a le faire dans la ruelle sa reviendrai à la même chose_ il me dessina l'immeuble

là il fessais fort

 _écoute je veut bien être gentil en te sauvant de ses mecs, de te proposé de venir chez moi pour la nuit alors que je ne te connaît pas mais me prend pas pour un violeur et pour de cette immeuble pour info on n'habite pas tous dans le luxe monsieur 5 étoiles_

Il ne répondit rien à cela et je commencé à gravir les marches jusqu'à l'intérieur puis on montait les deux étages qui me menais à mon petit studio ,une fois devant la porte je me bataillé pour atteindre ma clé dans ma poche de mon jean et entré.

Je déposé le plus vite possible mon fardeau sur mon canapé lit et alla refermé ma porte à double clés et mettre la chaîne de sécurité,

Quand je revient ,je le vie chancelé dangereusement vers l'avant et eu juste le temps de le retenir

Nos regards se croisa et mon cœur rata un battement même avec un visage taché de sang il été magnifique, je devait me reprendre et le soigné .

Je lui expliqué brièvement que j'allais désinfecté ses plaies et l'aider à se mettre à laisse .son regard resta fixé sur moi tous le long ou je lui enlevé sa veste trois quart je déglutie en apercevant que sa chemise mauve été ouverte sur quelque boutons qui laissé apercevoir une peau satiné et des pectoraux bien dessiné il avais un corps qui appelé à être touché et je me mordit la lèvre pour me ressaisir quand je le regardé il affiché un sourire en coin merde il avais vu mon regard sur son corps je rougie furieusement se qui agrandit son sourire

 _Peut être que je me suis trompé tu n'ai pas le loup mais la brebis_.dit-il en agrandissant plus son sourire qui le fit grimacé

Je ne pu m'empêchai de rire face à sa grimace .

 _\- Tient le loup ses fait mal tu veut une grattouille derrière ton oreille ou mieux un os à rongé._

 _\- J'avoue je l'ai mérité celle là._

 _\- Eh si tu continue à te foutre de moi je t'attache et te Bayonne._

 _\- mmm sado j'aime ça ._

Je m'étouffait avec ma salive et devient rouge écarlate ,ce type en plus d'être têtu été un pervers

j'allais lui lancé une phrase sanglante quand j'entendis frappé et beuglé derrière ma porte .

Je grimacé en sachant très bien qui été derrière ma porte ,mon voisin monsieur John qui après avoir trop abuser de la boisson s'était encore trompé de porte .

 _\- Tu ne bouge pas_ dit-je à mon belle inconnu.

A peine arrivé que monsieur John se mit à cogné plus fort .

 _\- Monsieur John vous vous été encore trompé de porte ici c'est le numéros 6 et non le 9_

Au début que j'avais emménager Maria m'avais avertie de se détaille et mis en garde pour son agressivité dans ses moment la et cela voulais dire tous les week-end et heureusement car j'aurai paniqué .

O _uvre moi cette porte petit insolant ou tu va passer un mauvais quart d'heure._

je soupirais il croyais que j'étais son fils

 _non je suis Alec monsieur John votre porte d'entré est sur votre droite_

 _qu..quoi tu me prend pour un fou je sais encore quand je suis devant chez moi **ouvre moi tout de suite ou je défonce cette porte tu m'entend petit ingrat**_

il s'énervait et tapé comme un fou dans la porte .

Je n'avais que d'autre choix que d'ouvrir et espéré ne pas me prendre de coup ,je pris une grande respiration et ouvris lui bloquant de justesse son poing de ma main ,il me regarda de ses yeux embué par l'alcool et j'en profité pour le pousser en arriéré et le positionner devant sa porte et de la déverrouillé avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits puis retourné me terré chez moi .

Ouf une bonne chose de fait je l'entendit claqué la porte derrière lui enfin débarrasser d'un problème maintenant je vais pouvoir m'occupai de l'homme qui sommeille sur mon canapé lit et pouvoir dormir un peu je n'en peut plus je devais avoir des cernes sous les yeux et commencé à sentir un mal de tête pointé le bout de son nez.

Je me dirigé dans ma petite salle d'eau prit le nécessaire de secours ainsi qu'un gant humide et le dirigé vers lui , il s'était allongé sur le dos et dormait à point fermé . La demi heure qui suivit je la passer à nettoyé ses plaies et lui mettre de la pommade sur sa pommette et je me permit de surélevé sa chemise à l'endroit ou il s'était tenu plus tôt ,il avait un hématome sur le haut de ses abdos bien dessiné je retiens mon souffle un sentant un chaleur bien connu descendre vers le sud .Je devais me ressaisir et le couvrir pour la nuit ,je pris ma couette qui traîné par terre et le borda avec ,il sourie légèrement et laissa échappé un _merci_ de ses douces lèvres,

je souri légèrement et allé me changé et prendre une couverture que j'avais en plus pour me reposé sur le tapis vu que je n'avais qu 'un lit .Je m'endormis avec pour seul pensé l'homme magnifique qui se trouvé chez moi .


End file.
